splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Robinson
Charlotte Robinson was one of the 15 people who survived the plane crash of Oceanic 815. After the crash, she joined the food group, along with Josh and Alex. She, along with Josh became the de facto leader immediately. Before the crash Oceanic Flight 815 Charlotte was sat on the plane when Joe interrupted her to join her. The two sat and chatted about how annoying children are, but their conversation upset Charlotte, so she made an excuse to leave quickly. As she walked away from Joe, she left to the toilet. When she arrived at the toilet, she started to cry into the mirror, but the turbulence started to hit the plane, so returned to her seat. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") Charlotte and Josh briefly met seconds before the crash when Charlotte exited the plane's toilet in a hurry because of the turbulence. She slammed the door into him. She apologized and left quickly. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) Immediately after the crash, Charlotte ran to help an unconscious man that was laid in the middle of the jungle floor, under the plane wreckage, which was in a tree above him. She tried her best to help him, but she couldn't. As she attended to him, Josh, ran up to her and ordered her to leave, or she would be crushed by the falling wreckage. They made it out just in time, but the man was crushed. Charlotte left in rage. As she left away, she saw Melissa attending to two men. One dead and one alive. She helped her and comforted her before leaving to search for medical supplies. Later that night, as the group got into groups, Charlotte joined the food group along with Josh and Alex. Even later, Charlotte was among the survivors as they heard the monster in the jungle. The next morning, Charlotte went with Josh and Alex to find food. As they wove through the bamboo grove, she took a baton that Josh found away from him. When it started to rain, she, Josh and Alex hid under a tree, but the noises of the monster arrived. They all hid, then eventually ran away back to the camp. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") When they arrived back to the camp, they found Joe lying on the floor, disorientated and injured. When Joe fell unconscious, Josh and Charlotte decided to go and find Elliot so he could help Joe. But before they could leave, Samantha found them and then she showed them the way to Elliot. They all then left, leaving Alex with Joe. A little while later, when they find the group, they take them all back to camp in a hurry. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When they arrived at the camp, they noticed Alex was missing, and then they mysteriously found Joe dead. A little while later, Charlotte decided with Josh, Hassan and James that they should bury him. The next morning, when the grave was dug, Charlotte attended Joe's brief funeral and she listened as Melissa said a few words about him. When the funeral was finished, Josh and Charlotte decided that it would be best if to move to the beach. She then moved to the camp later that day with everyone else. ("Say Goodbye") Later that day, Charlotte along with Josh, got the group all together. A little while later, when the sun was starting to set, everyone was gathered around a fire, Charlotte and Josh. They told the group that they would need to get a search group to find Elliot, William and James, after the idea was quickly put down by the group, Elliot, William and James arrived back to camp with two new members. Later that evening, Charlotte was looking through some of the wreckage. She came across a letter which was addressed to Olivia, so she gave it to her. ("Intruder Alert") As food in the camp started to become low, fights started over was was remaining, Charlotte helped break up a fight between Hassan and William. Later, Charlotte went out into the jungle to find food with other survivors. Later on, when they came back successfully with food, without her knowing, she was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") One day, whilst around a camp fire, Josh and Charlotte listened to Olivia as she told them the story of what happened to her the previous days. ("Run Away, Run Away") When Samantha hurt her ankle, Charlotte helped her get to Elliot, and then she and Michelle went into the jungle to retrieve the medical supplies that they left. The two chatted until they finally arrived at the crash site, they got the supplies and then returned. When they got back, Charlotte heard about Anya nearly drowning, so she attacked Darien, who left her unattended. ("Blame") One day, Charlotte witnessed Alex's mysterious return. Later, when Josh questioned why she was in Australia, she was adamant about not telling him. Abbie then found them both and told them that they found something, a wooden pallet. They all then went to investigate. ("Crazy People") One morning, William saw Charlotte and Josh chatting. Later on, when William told her and Josh about other people being on the island, Charlotte witnessed Josh decide that they should go look for them. ("I Spy With My Little Eye") Category:Main Characters Category:Flashback characters Category:Characters Category:Josh's flashback characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 survivors Category:Season 1 characters